Raisins Girls
, Raisins Girls are enemy characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Role Raisins Girls are waitresses in Raisins lead by Mercedes, the head-waitress, using their extreme charming looks and behaviors to make the customers pay more. Mosquito was one of the charmed customers, when he realizes the fact, he refused to pay for the bill and beat up all the waitresses with the New Kid's help, they then fled the scene. This made the Raisins Girls very angry and decided to hunt them down all over town. After the New Kid beat up many of them to Master the Master Raisins Ripper title, the Girls accused them for the assault and Ferrari, one of the girls, even found out about Clyde's address, threatening him for revenge via Coonstagram. Despite the grudge the girls had on the New Kid, they still allow the New Kid to come in, purchase and taking selfies. On the next day, the Girls ambushed the New Kid in the alley, however, they were no match for the New Kid even they had way more people than one. Defeated, the girls got up and summoned Rebecca to the scene, unleashing powerful attacks to the New Kid. Tides of the battle turned, however, when Call Girl unfriended their social medias exponentially. They can then be battled at the Raisins, as the New Kid helped Mosquito to retrieve his dad's credit card, this time, the Girls would call Maury the Bouncer and Rebecca to help them, however, they were still defeated. Raisins Girls later joined forces with Ninjas, Sixth Graders, Crab People and Rednecks, attempting to destroy the New Kid, which of course, didn't come to fruition. After the game ends, they can be seen on the parking lot between the Raisins and MFC. Prominence Mosquito in a Honey Pot Four of the girls (Mercedes, Lexus, Porsche and Ferrari) are fought in Raisins once Mosquito refuses to pay them for the food they have given to him. Raisins on a Rampage The New Kid must defeat fifteen Raisins Girls across South Park. They can be found in the main street, between Raisins and MFC and between the Peppermint Hippo and Buca De Faggoncini Medicinal Fried Fiasco Ambush the New Kid in the alley that connects the North part of town and the Main Street in order to get revenge for beating them up. Once these have been defeated, they will call Rebecca, a fatter and bigger Raisins Girl. However, the New Kid is saved by Call Girl when she trolls the girls in Social Media. A Perky Predicament After completing Raisins on a Rampage, Mosquito will try to fight the Raisins Girls by himself, however, he ends up charmed by these and gives them his father's credit card. The girls will decide to keep it and not give it back to him, Clyde will call the New Kid to meet him outside Raisins and will tell him/her that the Raisins Girls have stole his father's credit card, however when entering the restaurant, the girls refuse to give him back the credit card as they claim that Clyde gave it to them and call Maury the bouncer and Rebecca to help them. To Catch a Coon Mercedes, along with Mr. Kim, the Sixth Grader Leader, Eddie the Redneck and a Crab Person ambush the New Kid outside of Tweek Bros. Coffee, forming "The Unified Huntdown League".' '''after this, the Raisins Girls will team up with the rest of the New Kids's enemies in the town (Except the Chaos Kids), they can be fought in the Main Street along City Ninjas. Danger Deck During the "Charm School" Challenge in Danger Deck, two unnamed Raisins Girls, two copies of Mercedes (the four of them all Griefers) and two copies of Rebecca team up with Shawna, the Ho Bruiser. All of them but Shawna and the two Rebeccas specialise in charming the Freedom Pals into attacking themselves. Members * Mercedes (Head-waitress, Leader) * Lexus * Porsche * Ferrari * Heather * Rebecca * Maserati * Other five unnamed employees * Maury (Bouncer) Battle The Raisins Girls don't have any immunities. In general, they have low health and they only can attack characters in front of them and their attack damage is medium, however, their charm can become a problem since it causes allies to go against the rest of the party members. Attack Tactics The Raisins Girls usually attack in groups of four, three or five. It's usually composed of: Two Swarmers at the front, a Bruiser in the middle and one or two Griefers at the back. It's better to take down the Griefers first, because they can charm the New Kid and his/her allies, after that, it's better to take down the Swarmers because of their movement, and finally the Bruiser. '''Raisins Swarmers' These type of Raisins Girls are the ones with the lowest health and the most easy ones to defeat, however, their movement is very extended and they can get near any party member if left alive. Two of the main four Raisins Girls, Porsche and Ferrari, are Swarmers. Attacks: * French Manicure: Scratches her enemy with her nails. Raisins Bruiser These type of Raisins Girls are the ones with the highest amount of health and attack power, however their movement is very reduced, One of the four main girls, Lexus, is a Bruiser. Attacks: * Zingy Tingy Elbow: '''Hits her enemy with her elbow. '''Raisins Griefer These type of Raisins Girls are considered the most dangerous ones, they function as bruisers while attacking, and most importantly, they can charm the New Kid and/or their party, since they have a great amount of attack range, the charming can be done from a long range. One of the four main girls, Mercedes, is a griefer. Attacks: * Favorite Customer: '''Charms her enemy * '''Little Tipper Special: Jumps up and punches her enemy. Rebecca Unlike the other Raisins Girls, Rebecca is not thin or has good looks, instead she's bigger, fatter and she's not attractive. Rebecca only appears in two occasions, the first one during the ambush the Girls make to the New Kid once he/she has defeated them all. The Second one is after defeating all the Raisins Girls and Maury when trying to take back Clyde's father's credit card from them (Which Clyde gave to them, but insists to the New Kid that they stole it from him when these decide to keep it and not return it to him). Rebecca has exactly the same movement of a Raisins Bruiser, but she causes more damage than one. Attacks: * Smothered Ham Sandwich: '''Jumps in front of her enemy and crushes them. Quotes (IN-PROGRESS) Battle: * '''Battle start ** "Oh Wow you guys seem really cool, too bad we have to kick your ass!" ** "Hi cuties! Can I start you with some Itty-Bitty Tots, before your ass-kicking?" ** "You messed with the wrong Raisins sugar. Get em' girls!" ** "Nice outfits, idiots! I mean, cuties!" ** "OK, sweeties. Would you like to see the specials?" ** "Welcome to the greater Raisins economic zone! Prepare to die, cuties." ** "Oh man I am so bored, thank god you guys stopped by." * Turn start ** "I totally spit in your food, by the way." ** "I'm gonna whup you like my momma did my daddy, sweetie!" ** "I'm so glad you guys are here!" ** "Everybody good here? Great." ** "After we beat you guys up, do you want to buy a Raisins calendar?" ** "I'm gonna show you how we put the double whammy in our double whammy wings!" ** "This is for all the ladies in the world who have to wear nude tights!" ** "Oh my god! We're going to have so much fun!" ** "Hey cuties, I hope you're having a good time! Actually, I don't care." ** "Here for an ass-kicking? I'll put that order right in now." ** "Now who ordered the old-fashioned beating, cold as hell?" ** "Order up, cuties!" ** "Hey, guys! Are we having fun yet?" ** "So, what can I get you?" * Enemy idle ** "I love your costumes! I used to have a costume just like that, except it was more of a baby-doll top with, like, a ruffled shrug and the cutest leggings, with this sort of dragonfly print." ** "Hey we've got a special on the Zingy Chicken Wings, eat two pounds and then eat a third pound or else." ** "Oh my god! I just figured out why it's called 'Raisins,' you guys!" ** "Oh my god!I totally can't wait for college. I'm either going to be a travel blogger or a crime-scene investigator." ** "One time I texted Maserati that I'd take her shift on Monday but Monday came out 'manboob' and she was like whaaaaat?" ** "Do you need a few more minutes, cuties? * After attacking ** "#killinit" ** "That's part of my pageant choreo!" ** "I learned that one in 'Nam!" ** "Loser!" ** "Yaaaaaahsss!" ** "Everything alright over there, hon?" ** "Oh my god! I chipped my nail polish!" ** "My body lotion smells like strawberries, and now you too, cutie!" ** "That one's on the house, cutie!" ** "My mom taught me that!" ** "Can I get you anything else?" ** "Have you tried our Double Whammy Wings?" ** "You'll probably have a black eye tomorrow, but just put eye shadow on the other eye to match!" ** "Oh, did I hurt you, hon?" ** "Now are you having a good time, hon?" ** "Would you like some Fun Fries with that?" * After attacking Call Girl ** "Usually I just kick dudes in the balls but I thought I'd mix it up a little." * After Raisins Bruiser attacking ** "Sorry, sweetie!" ** "You're gonna feel that one when your balls drop, sweetie!" ** "You got kicked out of the friendzone." * After Raisins Griefer using Favorite Customer ** "Take this, cutie!" * After Raisins Swarmer attacking ** "Next time I'll go for the eyes, bae!" ** "That's right I'm a bad bitch." ** "Awww. Did I draw a little blood, cutie?" * Enemy defeated ** "Oh no! I didn't mean to kill him!" ** "Bye, Felicia!" ** "I'll get your cheque." * Attacked ** "Who would do this to a Raisins Girl?" ** "Oh my God! Everything hurts and I'm dying!" ** "Ouch you Little... Cutie!" ** "Uh, I don't feel right." ** "You cuties are such meanies!" ** "Hon, that is not cool!" ** "What kind of monster would hit a Raisins Girl?!" ** "This sort of stuff is only supposed to happen to girls who shop at J-Mart." ** "Oh my god, you did not just do that!" ** "This is no way to treat your server!" ** "You chipped my nail!" ** "Oh my god!" ** "You better quit throwing shade!" ** "You're such an asshole, sweetie!" * Bleeding ** "Oh my god! This bleeding thing is so annoying." ** "I'm literally bleeding to death!" ** "I miss not bleeding." * Chilled ** "I'm so sick of being cold all the time!" ** "I'm literally freezing my ass off!." ** "Why couldn't it be frannel Friday?" ** "I'd kill for my Uggs." ** "I am totally not dressed for this." ** "Oh my god, I totally can't wait for spring break." * Shocked ** "Steer clear girls, they zapped me!" ** "It's like I'm set to vibrate!" ** "Oh my God! I'm so... over this!" ** "That stings so bad." ** "Oh my god I hate this!" ** "Oh my God! I'm all tingly!" ** Oh my god! Getting zapped like totally sucks!" * Burning ** "Who knew getting set on fire would hurt so much?" ** "When did burning Raisin girls become a thing?" ** "I can't deal." ** "Still on fire, still sucks." ** "Oh my god, this is so weird it feels like I'm in Arizona." ** "Oh my god! #burningalive!" * Grossed Out ** "Don't anyone dare post a picture of me on Coonstagram right now!" ** "So nasty." ** "I'm a hot mess right now." ** "I can't even think about Zingy Tingy Wings right now." ** "I need to brush my teeth like right now." * Slowed ** "God, I feel like I ate a giant burrito. I can hardly move!" ** "Oh my god. I feel so bloated right now." * Confused ** "Wait... Who ordered what again?" ** "I forgot what I was doing... Oh well, you guys wanna watch me hula hoop?" * Enraged ** "I'm going to scratch out your fucking eyes!" ** "OK, sweetie, I'm to kill you now." ** "I'm about to go totes aggro on your asses!" ** "Oh. My. Fucking. God!" ** "No more bottomless lemonades for you. Ever!" * Victory ** "Girls, we didn't think this through - how can these cuties tip us when they're dead?" ** "Don't fuck with the Raisins, cutie!" ** "Don't forget to drop of your business cards for a chance to win free Tingy Wings!" ** "Those guys seemed really cool." ** "Oh my god Raisins girls we totally slayed!" ** "Lets celebrate at La Casa Bonita! Maserati is buying." * Dialogue ** With Fastpass, enemy idle *** Raisins Girl: "So, you guys having a good time today?" Fastpass: "Sure am!" ** With Human Kite, Human Kite turn start *** Human Kite: "Check your watch, crime: It's kite time." Raisins Girl: What does that even mean? ** With Human Kite, Human Kite idle *** Raisins Girl: "After we beat you guys up, you wanna buy a Raisins calendar?" Human Kite: "Oh God no." ** With Human Kite, enemy idle *** Raisins Girl: "So, you guys having a good time today?" Human Kite: "No!" ** With Mosquito, battle start *** Raisins Girl: "Hi cuties! Can I start you with some Itty-Bitty Tots, before your ass-kicking?" Mosquito: "OK!" ** With Mosquito, enemy idle *** Raisins Girl: "So, you guys having a good time today?" Mosquito: "Yes." ** With Mosquito, attacked by Mosquito *** Raisins Girl: "Who would do this to a Raisins Girl?" Mosquito: "You deserved it, you evil temptress!" ** With Mosquito, after using Favorite Customer *** Raisins Girl: "After we beat you guys up, do you want to buy a Raisins calendar?" Mosquito: "Yes." ** With Mosquito, Confused *** Raisins Girl: "I forgot what I was doing... Oh well, you guys wanna watch me hula hoop?" Mosquito: "Sure, if it's free." Raisins Girl: "It's not." ** With Mosquito, Chilled *** Raisins Girl: "Oh my god my hands are so cold, why do people have hands anyway?" Mosquito: "Cold hands, cold heart you witch." ** With Professor Chaos, Professor Chaos idle *** Raisins Girl: "So, you guys having a good time today?" Professor Chaos: "Uh...yeah." Original Soundtrack Video South Park The Fractured But Whole - Battle Fight Music Theme 4 (Raisins Girls)|Recorded by xXSilentAgent47Xx South Park The Fractured But Whole - Battle Fight (Victory) Stats Music Theme 2 Raisins Girls|Recorded by xXSilentAgent47Xx Trivia * Despite the fact that their Favorite Customer attack is based on their looks, their charm works on Super Craig, Wonder Tweek (Both of them Homosexual Cisgender males), Call Girl (A Polysexual Gender Fluid Person) Henrietta (A Straight Cisgender female), other Raisins Girls and a New Kid not attracted to girls. This may mean that they are not using sexual attraction to make it work. * Their battle theme song is based on The Powerpuff Girls theme song according to its composer, Jamie Dunlap https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1j4yp5uPxg&t=1110s * They are the only regular enemies that are one of the main characters' Kryptonite. * Despite the grudge they hold against Clyde and The New Kid, they still allow them to go inside Raisins like regular customers do. * All of the Raisins Girls that have the abilty to charm The New Kid and their team are blonde. * Ferrari is the only one out of the four main Raisins Girls who the New Kid can't take a selfie with. Category:Characters Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Female characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Enemies